


Truth or Dare

by htebazytook



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash, Smut, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-21
Updated: 2009-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-06 18:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htebazytook/pseuds/htebazytook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk/Spock—with a definite twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

**Title:** Truth or Dare  
 **Author:** [](http://htebazytook.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://htebazytook.livejournal.com/)**htebazytook**  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Disclaimer:** <\--  
 **Pairing:** Zach/Chris (Kirk/Spock)  
 **Time Frame:** Reboot, somewhat  
 **Author's Notes:** Kirk/Spock—with a definite twist. PWP and darn smutty.

"Oh, come on, you've never played Truth or Dare?"

Spock tilts his head, blinks. "No," he says emphatically.

Kirk rests his face in his hands, peers at his first officer. "I dunno, I just find it hard to believe you weren't roped into it at some point or other." Kirk smiles at him.

Spock looks back, meticulously placid, won't elaborate. "More brandy, Captain?"

"Do . . . _can_ Vulcans get drunk?" Kirk's trying not to laugh.

Amusement dancing quietly in Spock's eyes. "It has been known to happen."

"We'll see." Kirk knocks back his glass far too quickly. Spock raises his eyebrows and Kirk can't help snickering a little.

"I apologize, Captain—have I done something amusing? Am I not behaving accordingly?"

Kirk just laughs.

Spock's eyebrows can't go any higher. "I submit that your rate of inebriation is not only inadvisable, but entirely . . . temerarious."

"'Temerarious'? Really?"

Spock sips his own drink, places it carefully on the table, seems unable to look at him. "Are you sure you want to play this game, _Captain_?"

"Absolutely, _Spock_." Kirk grins. "You don't need to call me Captain, you know."

"On the contrary, it is entirely appropriate." He's smirking somewhere under that blank expression.

Kirk shrugs. "Have it your way—"

"Oh, I intend to, Captain."

Kirk loves the color to his voice. "You're first." He resituates himself in his chair, leaning forward. "Truth or dare?" he intones lowly.

"Truth."

Kirk makes a face. "You're no fun. Okay. Are you a virgin?"

Spock's sputters out his reply too quickly: "That is a _highly_ personal question."

"Yeah, that's kind of the point. And kind of why I wanted to play." He smirks. "You want a dare instead?"

". . . I am considering it. How long do you intend to continue this game?"

"Until you let me dare you," Kirk says matter-of-factly. "Let me rephrase that—truth or dare, Spock?" Glint in Kirk's eye.

Spock gives the impression of sighing resignedly. "Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me." Kirk says it crisp, even, no room for mischief or misinterpretation in his tone.

Spock swallows. "That is uncharacteristically bold of you, Captain," he stalls.

"On the contrary, it's perfectly in character. Bolding going's the name of the game, isn't it?"

Spock stares steadily for a long moment, eventually folding his arms and staring at them instead, frown forming.

Kirk laughs. "You look perfect," he says, standing and dragging Spock to his feet too. "But I'd really like to move this along, wouldn't you?" His hands encircle Spock's wrists before slipping lightly away. Kirk's face is intent, lips parted and breathing beginning to accelerate.

Spock feels heat rush to his cheeks, through his entire body.

"Vulcans have superior strength, don't they?" Kirk lets his fingers trail down Spock's chest, watches them instead of looking at Spock. "So I'd imagine that in a physical situation, a certain aggression could be"—Kirk glances up through his lashes—"aroused?"

"I see you have done your research," Spock says, pulling Kirk snugly close.

Kirk _mm_ 's, brushes his body against Spock's. "You sure this isn't violating the Vulcan discipline of whatever?"

"I should point out that I am also human."

Kirk doesn't respond, just presses his lips to Spock's, mouth slightly open and tantalizingly wet. Spock lets Kirk's tongue tease into his mouth, lets his eyes fall shut. Kirk makes a sound when Spock sucks on his bottom lip, meets his tongue again lightly. Spock's finding it difficult not to moan in response, almost impossible to stay in control of himself when Kirk's arms wind around him ever more insistently, hands clenching with his groans and relaxing to trace muscle and bone, to thread through Spock's hair.

Spock gets him against a wall, leans deliciously into Kirk's heated aura and feels how hard he is already, feels his own vague arousal double because of it. Spock bends to kiss his neck, tugging cloth away to suck at the juncture of neck and shoulder and gets a shudder in response. Kirk pulls Spock's hips flush with his and writhes impatiently.

"This is awesome," Kirk says/mouths against Spock's neck. "You're awesome."

Spock stifles a laugh, redirects the impulse into pulling Kirk away from the wall, keeping the kiss hard and constant while walking them to the bed.

Kirk fumbles with Spock's shirt, yanks it haphazardly over his head, greedy hands running up Spock's torso before falling back onto the bed and dragging Spock with him.

Spock doesn't let him struggle with his own shirt for long, traps Kirk's wrists above his head and plants kisses along the exposed skin where his shirt's ridden up. Spock releases Kirk's hands to work on his trousers and Kirk gasps and brings him into another kiss, wet heavy lips touching and separating between their shallow breaths.

"Ngk," Kirk comments when Spock's hand wraps around his cock.

"Mm," Spock replies, relishes the wild beating of his heart in his still body. He gives a few experimental pulls and abandons the kiss to watch Kirk's eyes roll back, heat rushing urgently through him at the sight.

Kirk's fingers clutch at Spock's shoulders, head thrown back while Spock busies himself sucking on Kirk's neck, unable to keep from grinding down.

Spock jerks Kirk in time with his subtle thrusts, light and teasing strokes tempered with fluctuating speed. Licks over Kirk's jawline to his ear, bites lightly at the lobe.

" _Spock_ . . ."

"Yes, Captain?"

Kirk groans and Spock takes advantage of his open mouth to kiss him, sucking at the bruised flesh and drinking in Kirk's breathy desperate sounds. Kirk twines a leg securely around Spock's and urges him closer. Spock complies, brings both hands up to twist Kirk's short hair and deepen the kiss. Kirk undulates his hips and surprises a moan out of Spock, muffled by their mouths, flips Spock neatly onto his back.

Kirk wastes no time trailing kisses down Spock's body, hot breath washing over his skin. He's not very patient in getting Spock out of his trousers and underwear, but his methods certainly are efficient, and Spock has to wonder exactly how he's come to perfect this particular art prior to their—

Kirk licks the underside of his cock, suctiony mouth moving up and down before taking him in, abruptly wet and incredible. Kirk sucks, hard, then lets it loll around in the heat of his mouth, bestowing occasional flicks of his tongue under the head.

Every instinct Spock possesses tells him to thrust up into it or force him or simply beg—to do _something_ , but Kirk seems to anticipate it and begins sucking in earnest, head bobbing leisurely, steady blissful pressure punctuated by sweetly overwhelming moments whenever Kirk takes him deep.

Kirk pulls back for a moment to get a lungful of air, glimpses Spock biting his lip with eyes tightly closed. "Hey," he breathes over Spock's cock, making him shiver. "Look at me."

Spock lifts his lids enough to betray how dark and dazed his eyes are. Kirk sucks his cock back in, slowly, staring up at Spock to watch his eyes flicker, see his lips part on a gasp. Spock's constantly furrowed brows crease impossibly more, and Kirk finds them as mesmerizing as his short low-pitched breaths.

Kirk continues for awhile until Spock's hand settles warningly on his shoulder, vice-like but shaking. Kirk swirls his tongue around the head a little more before pulling back with an audible pop. He grins.

There's a flash of a smile on Spock's face, somewhere under all the lust, and it makes Kirk's heart skip a beat. The world starts to spiral out of control, instinct and scent and color, so he hurries out of his improbably intact clothing and crawls up Spock's body, obsessed with every fleeting glide of skin on skin.

Kirk presses his forehead against Spock's, listens to the music of their uneven breathing crushed together. "Take me."

Spock all but growls, shoves Kirk off balance and grapples with him until Kirk's trapped with the side of his face smashed into a pillow.

Kirk moans in approval, grinds his aching erection into the mattress and writhes back against Spock's insistent body. He reaches out to open the nightstand drawer, rummages blindly for the bottle of lube he's stashed there. Spock's hand skims up his arm to take it from him, presses Kirk's wrist into the pillow by his head.

Spock slicks his fingers and pushes into Kirk, getting impatient himself and trying not to show it. A fine shudder runs through the body beneath him, tapering off with a hitched breath. Spock leans up to run his mouth over Kirk's shoulders, kissing the nape of his neck and tasting salt. Kirk hums and relaxes under Spock's lips moving lazily on his skin, closes his eyes and grunts when Spock adds another finger, then another.

Kirk makes some unidentifiable noise and Spock tilts Kirk's chin to swallow it, tongues meeting and vying and reminding Spock of how painfully hard he is. He presses his fingers in deep and Kirk cries out into Spock's mouth.

"Want you," Kirk murmurs around the end of he kiss.

Spock wipes away the sweat at Kirk's hairline, dazzled by his overbright eyes, his voice. He removes his fingers and finds more lube to smear over his cock, watches Kirk rolling languidly onto his back and panting and staring with those eyes, _so_ blue in his hopelessly flushed face.

"Hey," Kirk says, sounding as breathless as he looks and making it difficult for Spock to concentrate on his words. "Are you sure this is how we should do this?"

Spock isn't interested in conversation, so he drapes Kirk's pliant legs over his shoulders and lines his cock up to his entrance. "What do you mean?"

"I mean how do you know I wouldn't be fucking you? I am a bit of a ladies' man, and you're—"

Spock pushes in a little and Kirk sucks in a sharp breath. "You're the one who pointed out Vulcan physi—phys—you know what, let's just focus on the present." Spock slides into him, sparks of pleasure firing from every nerve ending, too turned on to play his part.

"Physiology?" Kirk grunts out, thick lashes hiding his eyes while he watches Spock pull out a little, back in, deeper, again, Kirk's drawn out groan—

"Fuck you." He does.

" _Yes_."

Kirk's hands fly above his head to grab the edge of the mattress for purchase and Spock starts a steady, insistent rhythm, thrusting in slowly and feeling his heart thud. His bright fluttering eyes, the perfect heat of his body. Kissing him sloppily, tasting his needy moan and echoing it, fucking him harder until he pulls his mouth away from the kiss, head flung back and panting.

"Ohgod, Zach . . ."

"Shh, you're ruining the moment."

"Moment's just fine— _unnn yes_ . . ."

"Yeah, I'm with you on that. Mmm, you want it faster?" Zach doesn't wait for an answer, grips Chris's hip more securely and drives into him.

"Shit," Chris breathes, twisting sheets. He takes hold of his own cock and jerks in time with Zach's thrusts.

" _Fuck_ that's hot. You're so fucking gorgeous . . . _God_ . . ."

"Justdon'tstop," Chris grits out, unbearably close.

Zach shudders and climaxes, hips moving fast and uncontrollably with the aftershocks and hair falling into his face. His hand closes over Chris's and it only takes a few strokes before Chris spills over their stomachs, their laced fingers.

They breathe at each other and kiss and Chris pushes at Zach halfheartedly until he rolls off of him, lands with a soft thump at his side.

Zach looks over at Chris, still trying to catch his breath, stupid dazed smile on his face. "What now?"

Chris shrugs sleepily, squirms around to drape his body halfway over Zach's. "Well I've always thought Sylar was . . . sublimely sultry." Zach laughs and Chris smiles, continuing vaguely: "You know, in a crazy psycho killer kinda way . . ."

Zach puts on a serious face, wraps an arm securely around Chris's waist. "Mind-rape, that sort of thing?"

"Hell yeah," Chris mumbles into Zach's neck, already falling asleep.

 

 

*

 

_Sorry for playing tricks on you pairing-wise—just think of this as a two for one, okay? <3_

 

*


End file.
